tilltheworldendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 09 Take Down
this is the Ninth Episode of the first Season Previous Episode 08 The Rise Next Episode 10 Graduation Day Plot Conrad has a memorial service at The Bronze. Styles, Terry and Kenzy stand in the front. with Maddox, Jaxx, Skye, Logan and Amelia behind them. Tailor sits at the back with Fritz, Hyde, Oliver, and Mage. Cameron and Styx stand silently at the bar, new bartender Razor also stands silently. Alistar tells Pagan that the Sword means everything, it could stop his plans. Maddox, Jaxx, Amelia, Skye, Tailor and Logan all sit at the Mannor, upset. Tailor points out Alistar needs to die, and the Sword can do it. a trap worked last time why not again. Suddenly Delphi appears to all of them and they all realize she is a ghost. She tells them Maddox is The Gaurdian, and no Magic or mortal wound can kill him, he is imortal, Amelia points out he has never been sick before, or broken anything. before Maddox can ask anymore she dissappears in front of everyone. Maddox picks up the sword. Styles gets a message from Maddox telling her where they will be fighting, she erases it and sits on her bed. Styles goes downstairs and tells Kenzy and Terry not to leave, Terry begs her not to be she leaves. Maddox sees Tailor and Amelia with Fritz, Logan, Oliver and Hyde have a boys verses girls arguement over weapon choice. Tailor wants the magnum not the crossbow. Maddox goes upstairs and kisses Jaxx and says he loves him, Jaxx smiles and tells him they will have forever to say it, They kiss again. Skye locates Michiko who is at the graveyard, Maddox says to get ready. Styles arrives at the town sqaure and Michiko comes from the graveyard. the two come face to face finally, Styles says she is going to enjoying killing her. Styles then kicks Michiko three times in the face, knocking her down, but Michiko gets up grabs Styles and throws her into a cement wall, knocking her out. Maddox, Skye, Logan, Amelia, Jaxx, Tailor, Fritz, Oliver, Hyde all are met at the front porch by Alistar and Pagan, amoung twelve other vampires all standing there together. Maddox gulps "Oh Shit". Maddox holds up his sword, scaring away 3 of the vampires." they run like fools" Alistar spits out. Maddox and Alistar attack one another, first Maddox Telekenetically pushes him into the street. Alistar one his back gets up. the others start fighting, Pagan throws a fire ball at Skye and Logan, Logan takes the hit and his arm is burned. Amelia pulls him into the mannor and around the corner for protection. Tailor stakes a vampire easily and smiles but frowns when she watches a vampire snap Olivers neck, Fritz yells and stakes the vampire. but one jumps on him from behind Tailor goes to help. Skye picks up a shovel and knocks Pagan out with it, a vampire grabs her and eats her in front of Skye. a vampire gets into the Mannor and attacks Amelia but she telekenetically throws in onto a stake, killing it. The vampires get to overwhemling, as Maddox is thrown down by Alistar. Skye, heads for the Mannor and does a barrier spell to protect herself, Amelia and Logan. Tailor and Fritz kill their vampire, but see as Hyde is bitten by one, and taken away by super speed. Michiko approaches as Styles comes too, smiling the vampire says she will like eating her ex girlfriend, just then she is staked from behind, she dusts to reveal Kenzy. The vampires are too much, two are trying to break the spell Skye is holding, One is fighting Tailor, one is fighting Fritz, and Jaxx is fighting three. Jaxx stakes one and the other two pin him down, he looks over to see Tailor pinned down by her vampire, and Fritz held against the wall by his neck. He then looks over at Maddox, who is laying on the ground as Alistar stands over him. Jaxx throws the vampires off him and yells "Get the Ruby back, trap him again" and throws the ruby to Skye, through the barrier. he then turns to Maddox who is now looking, as is Alistar. he says "Goodbye my Love" and yells as a bright light appears to spill out of him. Maddox yells and stands up and Alistar grabs him, Maddox telekenetically throws Alistar so hard he crashes through six houses and four fenses until he lands by the Cemetary. Jaxx becomes light in a Kamakazie attack witch kills all the vampires in the area, realeasing Tailor, Fritz, Skye, Logan and Amelia. Maddox stands where his lover was and cries. Skye picks up the Ruby, and tells Fritz to watch Logan. Tailor stands with Maddox and they cry. just then Skye, and Amelia say they need to do the spell again. Maddox understand and Tailor comes with as the run to the Cemetary. Maddox, Tailor, Amelia, Skye all meet up with Styles and Kenzy at The Cemetary and Styles learns of Jaxx's demise. they head in the find Alistar standing their waiting. he easily Telekenetically throws Tailor, Styles and Kenzy back and pins them down. Maddox yells and pins him down with his Telekenesis. Alistar gets mad but can't move, Skye holding the Ruby suddenly knows the words and says the spell. she holds up the Ruby as it opens a hole in the Earth and Alistar falls in. she then grabs Maddox and Amelia's hand and they close the hole together. The Ruby some how is dropped and dissappeares. Alistar is trapped. With good Friends Hyde, Oliver and Jaxx dead. the team is sad. Maddox sits at Jaxx's funeral, with a cold look, and refuses to talk to anyone. The Season Ends with Maddox trying to move on as he goes to work at Mcall's with Skye, Logan and Amelia. Trivia Tailor's whereabouts at the end are unknown, she is clearly upset but it is not seen until the next Season. Jaxx dies to save the people Maddox's loves the most, he does not die though, after this the Fae Queen takes his body and soul and revives him as a Mystical Being because he is meant to continue serving for the Light, just not in Maddox or Tailor's path. Hyde will return as a vampire in Season Two! Oliver is gone for good! Starring Maddox Harless Styles Cones Amelia Harless Skye Mcall Tailor Miska Jaxx Miska Logan Miller Cameron Piper Michiko Grande Alistar Kenzy Cones Oliver Marks Pagan Kruger Fritzgerald Turner /// Hyde Kaliston Styx Razor Connie Magenta Remen Terry Cones Category:Season One